THE ULTIMATE RANDOM !
by Destiney Hope
Summary: Here it is as promised , The Ultimate Random ,dedicated to everyone who has ever reviewed any of my stories ,dont stop now , I love you all :


**The Ultimate Random **

**Disclaimer: I dont own GF or any of its characters ,but how awesome would that be! VERY.**

**Right so here we are the end of the randoms i think i'm gonna cry . But I promised you guys an ULTIMATE RANDOM so thats what your getting.! I would like to thank everyone of you who has ever review any of my stories I LOVE YOU ALL!**

**Chapter 1: beginnings**

It was a pleasantly normal day, Rocket was crying about Tia dumping him,Tia was talking to Artie about wedding plans ,Mei was screaming about her broken hairdryer to anyone that would listen ,which wasn't many. But the rest were gathered around an amazingly big package addressed to Aarch that Micro-ice and D'jok had found in Aarch's room ,while searching for Aarch's money.

"Should we open it?" Micro-ice asked

"I've got a better idea "D'jok said "Lets _open_ it !"

"I Just said that!" Micro-ice said

" Well it sounds better coming from me!!" D'jok said and his head swelled another half inch

It was at that point that Mark came in with Yuki who looked like she might cry

"...and then I said whoa that's way off." Mark said and Yuki burst into tears

"SHUT UP YUKI!" D'jok yelled "WE ARE TRYING TO MAKE A DECISION HERE AND WE DON'T NEED YOUR SNIVELING IN THE BACK GROUND!"

This made Yuki cry harder and look at Thran and Ahito for support ,they just looked away hiding their laughter ,Yuki wasn't fooled and set about hitting them with a baseball bat that she pulled out of thin air .

"Yuki!" Micro-ice said " when your finished killing the twins ,we need your help to open this box adressed to Aarch,that we found while searching for where he kept his money!"

"OK" Yuki said and stopped hitting the twins and helped open the box ,which had a trampoline inside.

"Well its building ,that's Thrans department " Micro-ice said and everyone left ,leaving Thran to complaine about building trampolines .

After about twenty minuets had passed Thran had the trampoline ready ,he had moaned all the while while making it but now he stood proudly looking at his work .

"Shall we jump on it?" Micro-ice asked

"I've got a better idea" D'jok said "Lets jump on it !"

"I just said that" Micro-ice said

"yeah well I'm better than you!" D'jok said striking a pose as his head inflated again

"I'm better than both of you!" Mark yelled

"Don't be silly Mark!" Yuki said

"Shut up ginger" Mark shot back ,Yuki cried hard onto Thrans shoulder . Thran looked disgusted and pushed her away ,then he went to make sure Ahito took his medicine and then a nap.

**Shadows planet**

Sinedd looked up from his bed , "The Snow Kids are doing something fun without me to ruin it ,THAT HAS TO BE STOPPED!" and with that he crept out of the room making sure Artegor ,who was passed out drunk in a corner ,didn't wake up.

**Wambas Planet**

Woo-wam-boo looked up from his dinner of marsh fly and snail poo and said " I have a random feeling to be in a fic today" and with that he left the table as his wife went into labour.

**Rykers planet**

Kernor looked out the window and sighed she really wanted to annoy someone today "I KNOW " she yelled " I'LL GO ANNOY THE SNOW KIDS" and with that in mind she skipped to a shuttle.

**Lightnings **

Warren packed his bag ,another fic was going on and this time he was going to be in it .

**Xenons**

Luur sighed and looked out the window.

**(what did you think there was more)**

While all the others were on their way ,the Snow Kids were jumping on the trampoline ,all exept Ahito ,who apparantly ,according to Thran, was deteriorating and was way to ill to jump on a trampoline

So Ahito sat on the couch beside the trampoline ,trying so hard to look like he was fine when all he really wanted to do was throw up . He was the first to hear the shuttles arriving .

" Guys!"He yelled

"What?" Thran said coming off the trampoline "Does your tummy hurt? "

"No!"

"are you running a fever?"

"No !"

"Then what?"

" I hear someone coming!"

" And you're scared , you poor baby" Mei said sitting next to him

"What?" Ahito and Thran said

"Never mind " Mei said

The door swung open to revile a ninja who took a swing at Tia . Tia pulled a gun out of Mei's hair and shot the ninja in the heart .

" Now I'm glad i never came in first !" Sinedd said making his entrance like a bat out of hell ,which was conveniently playing on the radio

"What do you want Sinedd?" D'Jok said

" I want a go on the trampoline !!" Sinedd said jumping up and down on the spot

"Go on then!" D'Jok said with a smile .

"YAY!!!" Sinedd said and he jumped on the trampoline .

It was at that moment Woo-wam-boo walked in smiling . D'Jok smiled back but his smile quickly vanished as Kernor walked in

"Heyya D'jok "She said with a metalic smile

"hi" he said then he snogged Mei to make it pretty obvious that the one night stand they'd had was over .

Warren took that moment to barge in yelling "I WANT TO BE IN THIS FIC!"

"Oh god who else is gonna be in this ?" Micro-ice said waiting a few seconds to see if anyone would come one did.

Then everyone pilled onto the trampoline and began bouncing and laughing ,all was well untill they heard a snap ,then the trampoline broke into many pieces and collapsed to the ground.

"Shit, Aarch'll be mad about this " D'jok said

" Woah thats way off" mark said groggily from under the pile of people

" I feel sick" Ahito mumbled

" Well don't throw up on me !" Kernor warned "or I will pulverise you ,Snowball."

"I'm ginger" Yuki said

"Thanks for that newsflash" Thran said

" THRAN WHAT DID YOU DO WRONG!" D'jok yelled

" I didn't do anything wrong ,it's not my fault Kernor weighs about the same as a bull elephant!!!"

" WHAT WAS THAT!" Kernor said

" Nothing" Thran said ,taking his head out of the metal pillar he had landed on,only to find it was Kernors "womanly humps "

After that they all climbed off one another and looked at the shattered remains of a trampoline

" Do you think Arch'll notice?" Micro-ice said

"whoa what happened " A voice said from behind them and they all turned to see Aarch stumbling in holding his head "someone knocked me unconscious and stole my wedding present for Norata and Keira!" It took him a few seconds to realise what had happened then he screamed "YOU BROKE MY WEDDING PRESENT TO NORATA AND KEIRA!!"

" Why would you get my mum and dad a trampoline for a wedding present ?" Rocket said

" Well what did you get them?" Aarch asked

" A clay model of a rocket so they'll always remember me!"

" You live with them ,how can they forget you ,you cry all the time!"

" Why must you hurt me like this Uncle!" Rocket asked bursting into tears

" Anyway I was here to tell you that I'm starting a war against you so all of you have got to run,except Ahito who has to go see Dame Simbai immediately !!!"

"NO!!!!!!!!!!!" Ahito yelled

"she requested your presence!"

"Of course she did,she tries to rape me every time she sees me!"

Aarch dragged Ahito to Dame Simbai's office . Once he came back he said "Thran you can pick him up in half an hour and make sure he's ok I heard Simbai was rough and your brother is extremely fragile at this moment after his sickness!"

"Woah thats way off !" Mark said

"What was the need ?" D'Jok asked

" I hadn't said anything in a while and i really wanted to !"

" Your weird !" Kernor said

" At least i'm not made of metal!"

" all the better to crush you with my dear!" Kernor said with a smile and she took a step towards him and he hid inside Meis hair

" GET OUT I JUST WASHED THAT!" Mei screamed and shook her head and Mark came flying out and hit the wall!

" RUN NOW" Aarch yelled and pulled a gun from inside his coat and started shooting at them .

" I DON'T WANT TO BE IN THIS FIC ANYMORE!!" Warren yelled sprinting down the hall with the rest of the offenders (The Snow Kids ,Kernor,Woo-Wam-Boo and Sinedd) ON the way past Simbai's office they rescues Ahito from a fate worse than death.

They ran outside and looked around .

" Where are our shuttles?" Kernor asked "they were right there!!!!" She pointed at a spot on the ground that was empty.

"No we didn't !" Woo-Wam-Boo said ",we parked them behind these trees for some unknown reason"he pulled back the trees to reveal a shuttle ,"but now thay can help us get away from Aarch the ugly old man and the crazy female Snape !"

"Yep ,lets go!" Everyone yelled and got onto a shuttle

" I'LL DRIVE!!" D'jok yelled

"NO!" Everyone else yelled back at him all of them starting to hyperventilate

"I'll drive" Warren said and he took the seat at the wheel and took off smoothly without any problems.

" Wow that was a good take off!" Micro-ice said and then the shuttle shuddered as it was hit by a laser beam

" They're firing at us from a ship I designed!!!" Thran said

" Should we shoot back ?" Micro-ice asked

" I've got a better idea!" D'jok yelled " Lets shoot back !!!"

" I JUST SAID THAT!!!" Micro-ice yelled and he hit D'Jok with a fish that had randomly appeared in his hand .

" Runt!" D'jok said to him hitting him back

" Oh make fun of my height ,that's never been done before!" Micro-ice said sarcastically.

" Don't start fighting" Thran said

" SHUT UP THRAN!" Micro-ice yelled

" GO LOOK AFTER AHITO!" D'Jok yelled " BECAUSE HE IS NOW WRITHING ON THE FLOOR IN PAIN !"

Thran looked at Ahito who indeed was writhing on the ground in uncontrollable pain ,muttering random words.

"Ahito!?" Thran said kneeling next to his little brother

" I am in so much pain!" Ahito moaned

" are you in any pain?" Thram asked concerned

" I AM IN SO MUCH PAIN !" Ahito yelled " I just moaned that half a second ago!"

" Sorry !" Thran said then he turned to everyone else "WE NEED TO GET HIM TO A DOCTOR!" Thran yelled

"We'll take him to the lightnings planet they have the best doctors in the galaxy! " Warren said setting a course for the Lightnings planet. About twenty seconds later Warren stopped the shuttle

" Are we there?" Yuki asked

But Warren just rolled down the window and said into a speaker "I want a bag of curly fries and about 13 kids meals please!"

" Coming right up " the nasely voice an employee of "Buggerburgers deep space fast food place with the annoyingly long name" said

"Thanks !" Warren said and he took the meals and turned coming face to face with an angry Thran .

" Buggerburgers deep space fast food place with the annoyingly long name?" Thran questioned "While my brother could be dying and we're in the middle of a deep space chase over a TRAMPOLINE that my crazy coach got for his brothers wedding present, plus there is a crazy lady with loads of potions trying to rape my brother !"

"What better time is there?" Warren asked

" ANY OTHER TIME!" Thran bawled at him " NOW GET US TO A DOCTOR!!!"

" Ok " and Warren made a jump into hyperspace where they passed captian Kirk who saluted them and Spock who told them to "Live long and prosper!" (you know by doing that thing with his fingers I never learned the name of)

" That was random!"Micro-ice said

"Whoa that's way off!" Mark said

" Whoa _you're _way off!" Yuki said and she hit him with a baseball bat that was lying on the couch .

The shuttle landed badly on the lightnings planet causing everyone to fall on top of each other.

"WARREN I THOUGHT YOU COULD DRIVE!!!!!" Mei screamed

" It's not my fault your maniac coach shot out our landing wheels and so we crash landed on my planet crushing the only unicorn in existence !!" Warren ran out of breath and sat panting for a few seconds .

" Right lets find a doctor!" D'Jok said

" Why do you care what happens to Ahito?" Thran asked

" I just do,plus if Ahito dies we don't have a _real _goalkeeper!" D'jok said his hair burning even brighter in the dim light of the shuttle

" Woah that is really just _way off_!" Micro-ice said .

" Whoa thats way off!" Mark said " That's my incredibly annoying line !!"

" CAN WE JUST GET A DOCTOR!" Thran yelled

" Ok fine " Warren said and he carried Ahito into the hospital which had conveniently just opened across the street from where they had crashed

" I've seen this before !" The doctor whose name was Doc Tor said "It only has one known cure." He stopped and poured himself a cup of coffee.

After about five minuets Thran lost his cool " WHICH IS!?"

" Oh right" Doc Torr said " Phoenix tears mixed with Hope dust "

" Great have you got that handy ?" Thran asked

" No you must go to the Land of the Phoenix to get the tears of the Phoenix King and then go to the cave of Hope to get the hope dust and then you must go see Professor Snape and he will mix it for you ,but if you don't get it back within forty eight hours ,your friend/brother/cousin/enemy/whatever, is dead."

" Ok we have to go !"Thran said

" yeah we need our goalie !" D'jok said

" Good luck with that."Sinedd said seering at them

" You're not going to help us?" Warrren said just trying to get himself more lines .

" Why should I?" Sinedd asked sneering again ,Sinedd liked sneering

" Because if Ahito dies the Snow Kids will pull out of the GFC and you won't be able to beat D'Jok " Warren said sneering back not as good as Sinedd

" Then what are we waiting for ?" Sinedd said " This is a race against the clock so lets go !!"

" We need help !" Warren said still trying to get some lines " We need someone strong and brutal to help us!"

" Shall we get Lurr to help us?" Micro-ice asked

" I've got a better idea!" D'Jok said "Lets get Lurr to help us!"

" You know that routine is getting really old!" Micro-ice said as they got back onto the shuttle to head to planet Xenon to get Lurr.

As soon as they took off Aarch was shooting at them again from the ship Thran designed .

"Now why couldn't he just come onto the planet and get us ?" Micro-ice asked " I mean we _were_ standing around talking for a while!"

" Because Aarch has no idea how to land that ship Thran designed" Tia said

" How do you know that?" Yuki asked

" I heard him and Clamp talking about it last night " Tia answered and then went back to humming the crazy frog tune to herself.

**On the Xenons planet.**

Lurr sensed a disturbance in the air and then a ship smashed through the planets atmosphere and crashed into a lake .

Lurr ran out to help them out of the lake.

" Whats going on?" Lurr asked not all that impressed by having to come out of his house to help people out of a lake in the middle of the night.

" We need you help" Warren said

After they had explained in all of five and a half minuets Lurr agreed to go with them

"We'll need a new ship though ,cause we kinda ruined Kernors " Woo-Wam-Boo said pointing at the ship that was sinking in the lake

" Of course" Lurr said making a mental not to eat Woo-Wam-Boo on the way back.

They set off in Lurrs ship which had a lot of posters of people dying in various different disgusting ways on the walls.

" Charming " Thran said sarcastically " I must get the name of the decorator "

" Shut up Thrann" Lurr said

" What did you call me?" Thran said

" I called you Thrann" Lurr said

" yeah but my name only has one N you added another one so it goes from Thran to Thrann ,see it doesn't even sound the same!!"

" Sorry !" Lurr said " Oh look we're here at Phoenix planet !"

They clambered out of the ship onto the grassy land covered in butter cups and a happy sunshine it was enough to make anyone sick.

"Lets find the Phoenix king get the tears and get out of here this place is sickening !" Mei sadi as a bunny came up to her and wiggled its nose in a sickenningly cute fashion .

"Ok" Everyone else said and they ran up a hill. At the top they could look down into a deep vally where mythical birds were flying everywhere.

" Whoa this is way off!" Mark said

" For once I agree " Micro-ice said "But that line is still annoying !"

"which on is the King ??" Tia asked and everyone was stumped

"erm ...... That one!" D'jok said pointing at a random Phoenix

" No it's that one !" Thran said pointing at the one sitting in a throne with a sash that said "King " on it

" You know you just might be right !" D'Jok said "lets get it to cry"

"How?" Tia asked

" LOOK TIA IF YOU'RE ONLY GOING TO ASK QUESTIONS DON'T BE HERE!!!!" Rocket yelled at her

" You're still mad that I broke up with you !" Tia gloated ,Rocket cried.

"hey where did Thran go?" Micro-ice asked and everyone looked around

" THERE HE IS!" Mei screamed "He's talking to the Phoenix king "

Thran was indeed talking to the Phoenix King ,he was telling the King of what had happened to Ahito and how the king was his only hope of surviving .

The king started to cry and Thran quickly bottled the tears and said thank you to the King , But the king had not meant for Thran to take the tears and suddenly all the phoenix's were hovering around him and they set about pecking him to bits . Thran ran for it past the rest of the gang back towards the ship . Lurr couldn't help himself and he ate quite alot of the Phoenix's as they flew past.

Thran reached the shuttle and got the tears inside and then he pulled a tennis racket out of a bag and went back out side hitting the phoenix's as they flew at him ,using his Kung-Fu moves Thran killed at least 12 of them then the others arrived arrived three seconds later with pecking wounds and Mei threw Thran evils .

" Wounds do not go with my coat!!!" She yelled at him. They got into the shuttle

The shuttle took off ,and was almost immediately being shot at by Aarch ,Clamp and Simbai

"HOW DID THEY FIND US THEY ARE ALL REALLY DUMB!!"

**Back in time with Aarch ,Clamp and Snape ...I mean Simbai, above the xenons planet**

"Where have they gone?" Aarch said as a different shuttle passed them

" Maybe they died when they crash landed on the planet !" Clamp said

"Ahito.." Simbai muttered pathetically looking at a picture of Ahito .

"seriously Simbai pull yourself together he's way to young for you!" Aarch said "GOD if only i knew how to land this thing I could find out if they really have died !!"

" Why dont you just push auto land !" Clamp suggested

" WHAT THERE IS AN AUTO LAND BUTTON!!" Aarch said his eyes blazing with rage "WHY DID YOU NOT TELL ME THIS BEFORE!!"

" I thought you knew " Clamp said crying into a purple handkerchief that he had borrowed off of Simbai .

Aarch pushed auto land and they landed beside the lake . Aarch looked at the mostly sunken shuttle the Snow Kids plus Sinedd, Warren ,Kernor and Woo-Wam-Boo had been on .

"Clamp dive in and check if they are in there!" Aarch said

" Why me!?" Clamp asked "Why not Simbai !"

"Fine Simbai ,jump in and see if they are there or not!"

" Why should I ?" Simbai asked looking sad

" I'll let you do anything you want to Ahito!" Aarch said

Simbai was almost instantly in the water looking for them. When she surfaced she swam back to shore and said

"They are not there Arch!"

"What did you just call me?" Aarch said

"I called you Arch!" Simbai said

"THATS NOT MY NAME !!!" Aarch roared at her " My name is Aarch with two A's take one away and its not my name!!"

"OK but we really should be getting after them ,cause they are getting away !!!" Simbai said

" Right to the ship!!!" Aarch with two A's yelled charging to the ship with Clamp and Simbai behind him!!!!!"

**Present bit with our heros !!**

Micro-ice came back out of his brain to see Tia looking at him anxiously .

"What?" He asked

" You were thinking for a long time are you sure you aren't sick aswell?"

"I'm fine " Micro-ice said " ONWARDS TO THE HOPE CAVE!!!"

"yep" Warren said "I've set a course and we should be there within 3 hours !"

"Three hours ,what should we do for three hours ?" D'Jok asked

"Should we sing a song?" Micro-ice asked

"I've got a better idea lets SING a song!" D'Jok yelled

"I give up !" Micro-ice yelled

" What song ?"

" How about "Before the storm " About Tia and Rocket's love life !" Mei said

"Yeah that works !" Everyone yelled and handed Tia and Rocket mics

**Tia:**I know this isnt what I wanted,  
never thought it'd come this far,  
just thinking back to where we started  
& how we lost all that we are

**Rocket:**we were young & times were easy,  
but i could see it's not the same.  
i'm standing here but you don't see me,  
i'd give it all for that to change.  
and i dont want to lose her,  
i dont want to let her go

**Tia:**Im standing out in the rain,  
i need to know if its over,  
cause I will leave you alone

**Rocket:**flooded with all this pain,  
knowing that i'll never hold her,  
like i did before the storm

**Rocket:**and with every strike of lightning

**Tia:**comes a memory that lasts

**Both:**not a word is left unspoken as the thunder starts to crash

**Tia:**maybe i should give up

**Tia:**Im standing out in the rain,  
i need to know if its over,  
cause I will leave you alone

**Rocket:**flooded with all this pain,  
knowing that i'll never hold her,  
like i did before the storm

**Tia:**trying to keep the light from going in

**Rocket:**and the clouds from ripping out my broken heart.  
We always say a heart is not whole without the one who gets you through the storm.

**Both:**Standing out in the rain, knowing that it's really over- please don't leave me alone  
Flooded with all this pain, knowing that i'll never hold you, like I did before the storm

End song

"Nice song ,even though it makes no sense to the plot at all" Thran said

" Shut up !!" Yuki said and she clapped her wee heart out for Tia and Rocket or Trocket what ever you prefer.

" Hey we're here !" Warren said "Didn't take as long as I thought it would !"

Warren skillfully parked the ship on a ledge that for once in cartoon history didn't break under the weight of the ship .

They got out of the ship and walked over to a cave that said "The Hope Cave !"

" well this is it ,Lets hope that Hope is in a good mood ." Thran said walking into the cave with the rest following behind him ..........

**interuption in the fic**

Just as Destiney Hope was about to tell you what happened when they went into the Hope cave ,the door top her bedroom opened and The SnowKids (minus Ahito ) plus Kernor, Woo-Wam-Boo ,Warren ,Luur and Sinedd stepped in.

" Hi " Thran said " we're here for the Hope dust "

" Yeah well I cant be bothered giving it to you !" Hope said as pissed of as she normally is when her little sister is about

" Please " Thran begged " my brother is dying ,I need this to save him"

" Listen fake Chinese dude" Hope says " I'd love to help you out but come on that would defeat the purpose of the fic that I created for the enjoyment of the people at home,they are already pissed off at how easy you go the phoenix, tears this has to be harder for you !"

" But Ahito...." Thran started

" Is running out of time you have barely 22 hours left and you haven't got the dust yet so stop wasting time !" Hope said

" What do we have to do to get the dust!" Thran yelled

" You have to give me a new writing Genre"

"Thats it ?" Micro-ice asked

" Woah thats way off!" Mark said in disbelief

" I need to have something to move onto after I'm done with comedy"

" OK !" Thran yelled " Hurt/comfort, Love ,poetry ,everyother type you can think of you'll do it I know it!"

" That is the right answer ,most people who come in for hope dust say one thing you said i could do everything and I believe you ," She pulled some sparkly dust out of a pot " here is the dust ,now hurry time is running short"

"Thank you " Thran said as he ran to the cave exit .

" weirdo " Hope says turning back to the computer and shortening Ahito 's life time to 20 hours left to live.

**Back to the fic**

Upon leaving the hope cave Thran looked at his watch " Oh My GOD! we were in there for two hours!!"

" We have to go to Hogwarts!!" Warren yelled trying to be a main character

" Shut up !" Sinedd sneered since he hadn't sneered in a while .

They got back into the shuttle and headed to Hogwarts. On the way there they played " I spy" and Sinedd cheated by spying exhaust fumes and no one could guess it. They were having such a good time they almost forgot that Ahito was dying and that they were being chased by their coach over a trampoline . That was until Aarch with two A's shot at them almost causing Warren to crash into a meteor .

" That's it !" He said " Its go time " He swung the ship around so it was facing Aarch and he shot back again and again until Aarch crashed into an asteroid

"There is no way they survived that!" Micro-ice said " AWESOME NO TRAINING!"

"That's great " Thran said "but because of that fight we now only have 18 hours "

"well its a good thing we're at Hogwarts then isn't it " Sinedd said sneering for no reason at all.

They parked the shuttle by a particularly gnarled looking tree and ran to the castle .

" WE'RE LOOKING FOR SNAPE !!!" Micro-ice yelled as they ran through the doors

" Me?" A voice said from behind them

" Are you Snape?" Sinedd asked sneering at him

" yes , I am Snape the Pokemon master " Snape sneered back at Sinedd and Sinedd cried that Snapes sneer was better than his .

" wait POKEMMON?" Micro-ice asked " I thought you were the potions master!"

"That too" Snape said come and I will make you your potion and then you can battle me with Pikachu, Ash Ketchum!"

"I'm not Ash ,what are you on about ?" Micro-ice yelled

" OH Right that's next week ,sorry, I will make you your potion and then you can go !"

" Thanks "

Snape made the potion down in the dungeons where it was very cold and wet.

Here he said 3 hours later when the potion was finished he handed Thran a bottle that contained a silvery luiquid "now I hope you have a safe trip and 20 zillion points from Griffindor for no reason at all ."

" Lovely ,well it was nice meeting you " Yuki said and everyone nodded along ,they ran to the ship that was crushed under the gnarled tree . The tree turned around and hit out at them again and again .

Snape appeared beside them and said " I can get you transportation " And he summoned brooms out o f nowhere for them" have a safe trip!" he said and like a bat he was gone

"Right we're flying home " Thran said and they got on the brooms and flew through space and time to arrive back at the lightnings planet with 20 minuets to spare.

When they landed the brooms the lightnings national anthem was played at them. They stood with their hands on their hearts to listen to it as was tradition on the planet.

yo listen up here's a story  
about a little guy that lives in a blue world  
and all day and all night and everything he sees  
is just blue like him inside and outside  
blue his house with a blue little window  
and a blue corvette  
and everything is blue for him and hisself  
and everybody around  
cos he ain't got nobody to listen to

i'm blue da ba dee da ba die...

i have a blue house with a blue window.  
blue is the colour of all that i wear.  
blue are the streets and all the trees are blue.  
i have a girlfriend and she is so blue.  
blue are the people here that walk around,  
blue like my corvette, it's standing outside.  
blue are the words i say and what i think.  
blue are the feelings that live inside me.

i'm blue da ba dee da ba die...

i have a blue house with a blue window.  
blue is the colour of all that i wear.  
blue are the streets and all the trees are blue.  
i have a girlfriend and she is so blue.  
blue are the people here that walk around,  
blue like my corvette, it's standing outside.  
blue are the words i say and what i think.  
blue are the feelings that live inside me.

i'm blue da ba dee da ba die...

inside and outside blue his house  
with the blue little window and blue corvette  
and everything is blue for him and hisself  
and everybody around cause he aint got  
nobody to listen to

i'm blue da ba dee da ba die...

They ran up to the hospital and into the room where Ahito was and found not only Ahito and Doc Torr ,but Aarch, Clamp and Dame Simbai as well

" here's the potion " Thran said handing it to Doc Torr ,who uncorked in and tipped the contents down Ahito's throat.

Ahito coughed and spluttered but didn't wake up. Time was up

" HE _DIED!" _Thran yelled " I though this was a kids story!"

Just then Ahito sat up and yelled "YOU'VE BEEN CELEBRITY PRACTICAL JOKED SUCKERS!"

Then a camera crew came round the curtians laughing and pointing at them.

"Wait what ?!" Kernore yelled

" Its a joke" Ahito said "I was never really dying !"

"But....!" Thran said "You were on the ground in pain!"

"Yeah I was ,it was fake ,what do you think happened when I was dragged to Simabai's office ?"

" You don't wanna know!" Thran said ,then he said "Why did you do that to us ?"

" Because I was sick of you treating me like a kid just cause I was sick and I wanted to see how far you'd drag people to save me, so I gave Destiney Hope a call and she sent the camera crew over and we pulled the best joke ever on you "

"And Aarch ,clamp and Simbai?" D'jok asked

"They were only to happy to help " Ahito said looking smug .

"And Hope ?" Kernor asked

" Well that wasn't in my original plan but she would let me use her cameras otherwise so what could I do ?"

" Good point !"

" Was Lurr in on it ?" Warren asked because Lurr was looking in the know .

" No he wasn't you were meant to get some other random Xenon that was on the other side of the planet who was ment to slow you down ,but since Aarch couldn't drive the ship he made you crash onto the wrong side of the planet and you got Lurr instead ." Ahito laughed

" Wait ,But you looked so sick !" Yuki said

"yeah well when Aarch dragged me to Simbai's office she injected me with this stuff that made it look like I was sick ." Ahito said

" What I dont get is how Aarch ,Clamp and Simbai managed to find us after we changed ship." Tia said

" Oh thats easy" Ahito said " Theres a galaxy positioning chip in Mei's hair ,I planted it there when the trampoline broke !"

" Why wasn't Artegor in on it?" Sinedd asked

" He was ,Did you think Snape was real?"

"no" Sinedd said turning away to hide his beetroot red face.

" What about the tree that crushed my ship!" Lurr cried

" The tree was robotic and it smashed your ship in " Ahito said simply " But don't worry it's being fixed as we speak and all the damage repairs are free from Hope industries "

" About the trampoline?" Rocket said

" It was a joke you don't really think that Aarch would get your parents a trampoline ,Do you? " Ahito asked stunned

" Maybe!" Rocket answered

" We made it a trampoline so it was a really big box becuse we all know that D'Jok and Micro-ice cant leave big boxes alone if last Christmas is anything to go by !" Ahito said

" Wow ,how knew you had it in you to pull this !" Woo-Wam-Boo said

" Yeah well ,its done now ,so wave to the cameras "

Everybody waved at the cameras as the screen went black.

**Et voila ,the ultimate random is finished I hope it wasn't to much of a dissapointment .**

**I LOVE YOU ALL**

GOODNIGHT!

( sorry for any spelling mistakes for some reason the spell checker wont work )


End file.
